Power Up!
by KittyKatBella
Summary: The kids live in a world where everyone has their own hidden power, and now, at the ages of thirteen, they're going through power-ty- the act of discovering and learning to control your hidden power. (Please review) THANK YOU FOR 1000 VIEWS!
1. Nazz's Power

**I. Own. Nothing. Except for Bella. She's all mine.**

Nazz, Sarah, and Bella were sitting in the woods, each against a large tree. Bella and Nazz were thirteen now, while Sarah was only 11. They were talking about when they would get their special powers.

Everyone in the world had their own special hidden power, which they each got at around thirteen, when they went through power-ty, the act of discovering your power and learning how to control it. Each power usually had something to do with the person's personality.

"What do you, like, think my power will be?" Nazz asked the other two girls.

"Ooh, maybe you'll be to control guys," Sarah said.

"Or maybe you'd be able to change how you look just by thinking about it," Bella suggested, "Just like that one woman from Harry Potter, Nymphadora."

"Oh, that'd be rad!" Nazz smiled.

"Yeah, you could be like 'Hmm, I'm getting bored with blond'," Sarah began, "And then 'Poof!' You have purple hair!" The three laughed.

"But what would my power be?" Bella asked, "I mean, I already have some cat powers." She drew her cat nails.

"Hmm, maybe you'd have extra good cat vision," Nazz thought.

"And I've heard that cats and, grr, _dogs,_ can sense storms before they are happening," Bella said, "Maybe I'd get that."

"What about me?" Sarah asked, "I mean, I know I'm not getting my power for a while…but still, it's fun to imagine, right?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded and smiled, "Let's see….Maybe you'd be able to make anybody do whatever you want…."

"But doesn't that make me sound like a villian?" Sarah frowned.

"Depends on how you use your power," Nazz said.

"Yeah, like if you tell someone to rob a bank, that's bad," Bella said, "But if you tell someone _not_ to rob that bank, that's _good."_ Sarah smiled.

"Hey, yeah, I never thought about it like that," She said.

"Oh, I can't wait to get my power," Bella said.

"Yeah, Double D got his a _long_ time ago," Nazz said. Bella laughed.

"Right," She began.

"Knowledge of _e'rything,"_ The three girls said together, laughing.

"Man, power-ty is gonna be awesome," Nazz said. Sarah frowned.

"Yeah," She said quietly, "I...bet it will be…."

* * *

The next day, Nazz woke up and felt sorta numb, like when your foot falls asleep, but over her whole body. She laid in bed until it passed a few minutes later, then got up and got dressed. At the table, she was eating breakfast, looking through a fashion magazine. She spotted a girl with a cute hair-do and pictured herself in place of the model. She'd love to have that do, but she didn't know how to make it.

Just then, her mom walked in and smiled.

"I love what you've done with your hair, Nazz," She said.

"Huh?" Nazz looked up at her mom then at a nearby mirror. Her hair was exactly as the hair-do in the magazine was! Nazz gasped and ran over to the mirror. She smiled and decided to try something else. She imagined herself wearing a cute berret instead of the hair-do. Suddenly, with no sound at all, a French berret replaced the hair-do. She beamed.

"Mom!" She called, running into the kitchen to see her mom using her powers to cook herself some breakfast.

"What is it, baby?" Her mom asked.

"Mom, watch this," Nazz said. She stood there and imagined herself with a cute scarf and purse, and those items appeared around her neck and on her arm, "I got my secret power!"

"Oh, that's amazing!" Nazz's mom smiled and hugged her daughter, "Congratulations, baby!"

"I'm gonna go show my friends," Nazz said. She imagined the cute hair-do again and walked out the door.


	2. Jonny's Power

Jonny was in the Lane with the rest of the cul-de-sac kids, minus Bella and the Eds, watching Kevin on his bike. Jonny was holding Plank, as usual, plus a spedomitar. (The thing that measures speed) Everyone was cheering for Kevin. Nazz, who had gotten her power a week or two ago, was wearing a pink bow in her hair, which was holding together a long braid. She had always wanted long hair, but it never seemed to grow. But now, she could make it any length she wanted.

"Go Kevin, go!" Nazz cheered. Just then, Bella and the Eds appeared. Bella was holding a light brown stuffed monkey.

"What's shovelchin up to now?" Eddy asked.

"Kevin's setting another record," Jimmy said.

"The fastest anyone has ever been on a bike," Sarah added.

"Ooh, cool," Bella said, sitting cross-legged on the fence, "That would have to be pretty fast."

"Well, we're not actually sure," Nazz said, "Only Kevin knows."

"Plank said it's 34 mph!" Jonny said.

"No way!" Bella said, "Coconut says it's 21 mph! Trust me, she knows _everything_ about speed."

"Well, we'll know soon," Jonny said, smiling and looking back at Kevin. Suddenly, he felt numb, but it stopped afer a minute or two. Eddy rolled his eyes.

 _Weirdos,_ He thought.

"Hey, everyone's weird in their own way!" Jonny turned to glare slightly at Eddy. Eddy stared at him, "What? That's what Bella says."

"It's true, but…" Bella looked at Jonny, "Wwwhere'd that come from? That was, like, completely random."

"No, Eddy just called us weirdos," Jonny said.

"I didn't even say anything!" Eddy said, glaring.

"He's right, Jonny," Bella said, "I didn't hear anything, and I have extra good hearing."

"Well, I heard someone say weirdos," Jonny defended, "Plank heard them, too! Right, buddy?" Jonny turned to Plank, "What?! You didn't hear it either?!"

"Get ready, Jonny!" Kevin yelled, speeding by on his bike. Jonny held the spedomitar out as Kevin pasted them and it beeped.

"29 miles per hour!" Jonny cried.

"A new record!" Kevin beamed.

"What was the old record, Kev?" Nazz asked.

"21," Kevin said. Bella blew a raspberry at Jonny.

"Told ya," She said.

"Nice one, Bella," Jonny smiled.

"Wasn't me," Bella said, "It was Coconut." Bella held out the monkey.

 _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts,_ Bella sung in her head, _There they are a-standing in a row._

"I love that song!" Jonny smiled, " _Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head."_

Jonny laughed, but Bella stared at him.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" She asked.

"Thinking it?" Jonny was confused, "Naw, I heard you singing it. It had a funny echo sound to it, too. How'd you do that?"

"I...didn't," Bella said. Jimmy overheard and came over.

"Hey, maybe you got your power, Jonny," He said, "Reading minds!"

"Really?" Jonny brightened, "Quick, somebody think something!"

"Ooh, me me me!" Bella cried raising her hand, "My uncle was a mind reader." She thought of something.

 _MLP season 1 episode 1 came out on Sunday, October 10, 2010, or Sunday, 10-10-2010._

"MLP season 1 episode 1 came out on Sunday, October 10, 2010, or Sunday, 10-10-2010," Jonny repeated.

"That's right!" Bella cried, "Jonny, you're power is mind reading!"

"Just like Mother," Edd smiled.

"Holy cow, that's amazing!" Jonny beamed.


	3. Ed's Power

Ed was up late watching monster movies. Late night into early morning, his eyes were fixed on the screen. It had been this way everyday for the past week. Every moment except for when he was at school, he was watching monster movies. Even when he was at school, all he could think about were monsters. Why was he doing this, you ask?

Tomorrow was Halloween, and his Halloween tradition was to watch every single monster movie he owned. He had learned his lesson from the past few years, and reminded himself that everyone else dressed in costumes are not actual monsters. He had mostly learned this from last year, when the kids finally snapped and beat him and his friends up.

Right now, he was on the very last movie: Dragon Island. This was where he had gotten his costume idea from. He was going as a vicious, fire-breathing dragon. The problem was going to be the fire-breathing part. But he'd come to that later.

* * *

The next night, Ed was putting the finishing touches on his costume. During which, he felt numb for a minute, but it went away and he forgot all about it. He pulled on his costume just as he heard a knocking outside. He imagined what he'd look like bursting out of the window in his costume.

Outside, Eddy was knocking on Ed's window. He was dressed as the Frankenstein monster.

"C'mon, monobrow!" Eddy called.

"Maybe he already left," Bella said. She was dressed as Bellatrix from Harry Potter.

"Unlikely," Edd said, "Ed said he would wait for us." Edd was dressed as a cold, similar to the plague thing from last year. He had got the idea from Bella, when he said 'Don't come too close, or I may infect you!' and she had said 'A cold?' Just then, a dragon burst out of the window and roared. Fire shot out of it's mouth. Bella screamed. The dragon laughed.

"Was I scary, guys?" It asked.

"Ed?" Edd asked.

"Yup, it's me alright," Ed the dragon smiled.

"You're a dragon!" Bella cried, "How'd you do that?!"

"Wow, is my costume that good?" Ed asked.

"Ed, that's not a costume," Edd said, "You're actually a dragon!"

"Wait, I got this," Bella said. She pointed her costume's wand at Ed, "Avada kedavra!" She laughed, "Nah, just joking. This isn't real."

"You don't say?" Eddy said sarcastically. Edd walked over to Ed and examined his tail.

"Ed, you truly are a dragon," Edd said, "B-but how?"

"Well, I felt kinda numb before it happened," Ed said, looking at his wings which looked just like the wings on his costume, "Then, before I came out, I imagined how I would look as a dragon."

"Numb?" Edd questioned quietly before it came to him, "Of course! Ed, you've gotten your special power!"

"Really?!" Ed cried happily, "Wow, that's awesome!"

"Must be shape shifting," Bella said, "Try thinking of another animal or something." Ed thought for a moment and changed into a rooster.

"I am a chicken!" Ed yelled happily.

"You are a rooster, Ed," Edd smiled, "Congratulations." Ed morphed back into a dragon and roared, breathing out fire.

"Just don't burn anything down, lumpy," Eddy said.

"Yeah, _that_ would be bad," Bella said, "I can't really do the Aguamenti spell. Otherwise, I could just spray water onto the fire and everything would be fine."

"This is so awesome!" Ed said, "I wanna go as a chicken this year instead!"

"Ed, chickens aren't scary," Eddy said.

"I've been attacked by a ginny hen, so close enough to chicken," Bella said, "Trust me, they _can_ be scary." Ed changed back into a rooster. The four walked off, Ed smiling the widest he'd ever smiled. They pasted Rolf, who has on his way to gather mushrooms in the forest. Wilfred was with him.

"Hallo, head-in-sock Ed boy, three-haired Ed boy, and not-so-cat Bella girl," Rolf greeted, "Where is nobody-home Ed boy?" Rolf looked down at the rooster that was Ed.

"Oh ho, Rolf sees that you have accepted the farm life and aquired a rooster," Rolf said, bending over to look.

"Actually…" Bella began

"Hiya, Rolf!" Ed said happily. This surprised Rolf, and he cried out while jumping backwards.

"Your fowl appears to know the English word!" Rolf said.

"Actually, this is Ed," Edd explained. Ed turned back into himself.

"I am a shape shifter!" Ed beamed.

"Well, congratulations, Ed boy!" Rolf smiled, "A celebration I say!"


	4. Bella's Power

The morning bell rung for the first class of the day. Bella, the Eds, the Kankers, and Nazz headed to their first class, which was Heath. For the class, Nazz was dressed sorta like a nurse. Near the end of class, Bella felt kinda numb, but just passed it off when it stopped.

* * *

At lunch time, Bella ate with the Eds, then headed to the library. On their way to their next class, Bella and the Eds ran into the Kankers!

"Hiya boys," Lee, Marie, and May grinned.

"Hey, Bella," Brandon smirked. Ed cried out and turned into a little bug.

"Ed's not here right now!" He yelled.

"Aw, cute!" May smiled and caught Ed. He then turned into a chicken and ran off. May chased after him.

"Hiya, dreamboat," Marie smirked and pinned Edd against the lockers.

"Oh, h-hello, M-Marie," Edd gulped nervously. Ed 'flew' past. He was flapping his flightless wings, trying to get away from May.

"Go away, evil she-devil!" Ed cried, jumping on Marie's head to get on top of the lockers.

"HEY!" Marie yelled, turning to glare at the chicken that was Ed. Ed crowed and nearly escaped May. Lee watched her blond sister as she held onto Eddy, who was trying to get out of her grasp. Brandon wasn't paying attention. He had Bella against the lockers, one arm on either side of her. Bella was looking up at him in fear, her ears folded back. Brandon leaned forward and Bella closed her eyes, once again wishing she was born a cat.

"Woah!" Brandon yelled out. Bella opened one eye and saw that everyone was huge.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked herself, "Everyone grew." Felice, who was the same exact hieght as Bella, looked at her, "Or...did I shrink?" She looked down...at her paws.

"I'm a cat!" Bella yelled. Only Brandon was looking at her, though. She smirked and ran past him, scratching each Kanker sister on the arm, causing each to yell out and let go of their Ed.

"Run!" Bella yelled. Ed was still a chicken, so he ran next to Bella and Felice as the group ran off.

The ran into their next class, which was Kanker-free, and stopped, panting. Felice meowed and walked around Bella, looking at her.

"I'm a full cat," Bella said. She was black with white paws and a white spot on her chest, "This is so cool."

"I believe," Edd said, panting, "You've gotten...your...power."

"You're a shape shifter!" Ed cried happily, "Like me."

"Not quite, Ed," Bella said, "I'm an Animagus."

"A what?" Ed asked, confused.

"From Harry Potter," Bella said, "A witch or wizard that can turn into an animal at will, but only _one_ animal."

"Oh," Ed said.

"So you're an...Animagus?" Edd asked.

"And Nazz is a Metamorphmagus," Bella said, "Someone who can change their appearance."

"Let me guess, that's also from Harry Potter," Eddy said.

"My favorite fandom is coming true!" Bella squealed.

"Well, congratulations on getting your power," Edd smiled. The bell rang and everyone entered the classroom.

* * *

After school, Bella met up with Nazz and Sarah in the woods. She arrived as a cat.

"Hi, kitty!" Sarah said, not knowing it was Bella.

"Who do you belong to?" Nazz asked.

"I belong to," Bella began, then turned back to normal, pointing at herself with boths hands, "This girl! I got my power!"

"That's so rad, Bella!" Nazz beamed.

"I'm an Animagus!" Bella repeated.

"Like how I'm, uh, what was it, a Metamorphmagus, right?" Nazz asked.

"Correct, my friend," Bella smiled.


	5. Kevin's Power

Kevin was riding around on his bike in the Lane, practicing a bunch of cool tricks. Next month was Peach Creek Junior High's first bike contest. There were three catagories: Style, condition, and tricks. His bike was in perfect condition, of course, so he decided to practice tricks first before working on its style. Each year would have a theme for the style. This year's style were flames.

* * *

A week before the contest, Kevin was riding around the cul-de-sac one last time before working on his bike's style, after which he, sadly, wouldn't ride it until the contest to keep it in perfect condition. This was the first time he was using paint on his bike, which was making him a bit nervous. Suddenly, Kevin's whole body felt numb, causing him to swerve and crash into the nearby fence. He didn't get hurt. He actually couldn't feel anything. He was completely still for a few minutes until the numb feeling stopped.

"My bike!" He cried, jumping up and looked at the wreck on his crashed bike, "Oh no, man! Why now?! The contest was right around the corner! It was only next week!" He stomped his foot in anger, and a roller blade appeared on the bottom on his foot.

"What the-?" Kevin looked down at his foot and tried stomping his other foot. Another blade appeared, "Woah!" He stomped his feet again and the blades disappeared, "Awesome. Must have gotten my power." He looked back at his bike and sighed sadly. He went to pick up his bike by the handles, which were bent up. But as soon as he touched them, they straightened out. They were fixed. Kevin stared at his handle bars then back at his hands. He put his hand on another part of the bike, and it fixed itself.

"Awesome!" He cried happily, running his hands over each bent and broken part of the bike. When he was done, the bike looked good as new. Even better.

 _Hmm, I wonder what else I can do,_ Kevin thought. Just then, Jonny appeared next to him.

"Only one way to find out," He said, smiling. Kevin stared at him, "Try something else!" Kevin looked back at the bike and imagined the flame pattern he wanted. He touched the seat, and it was covered in what looked like bike paint. It was red, yellow, and orange curling flames. Kevin smiled widely and touched the handle bars. They then had red and orange flame-looking streamers on the end which flowed upwards, making it look like real fire.

"I'm gonna totally win!" Kevin said.

"Good luck!" Jonny called, walking off. Kevin covered the rest of his bike in red, yellow, and orange flame patterns, adding a few upward-flowing streamers in a few other places. When he was done, the bike looked like it had come straight from a bonfire.

Kevin rode the bike home, putting it in his garage to make sure nobody stole his ideas. He then decided to try out the roller wheels. He stomped both his feet, making the roller blades appear again. He rolled around the cul-de-sac before going home for the night.

* * *

On the day on the contest, Kevin wheeled his bike to the school under a big tarp. He found his spot and uncovered his bike, which looked just as good as it did when he decorated it. There were only a few other kids there with their bikes, and none compared to Kevin's.

When the contest began, a bunch of families walked around the yard, looking at all the bikes. Each person had three tacs, which they used to vote for their three favorite bike. The bike with the most votes at the end of the day was the winner. A small boy, about seven, ran up to Kevin, holding a skateboard.

"Hey, do you think you could paint my skateboard?" He asked, "Your bike is the best!" Kevin smiled.

"Sure, why not?" He said. He took the board, "What do you want on it?"

"Sharks!" The boy said, "And jellyfish, and sting rays, and a killer whale!" Kevin laughed and did what the boy wanted, touching different spots on the board.

"Here you go," He said, handing the board back.

"Awesome!" The boy said, running off, "Thanks!"

* * *

At the end of the day, three teachers walked around, counting the votes of each bike. Kevin's vote cup was almost full. The teachers got together and looked at the other vote counts. One turned on his microphone and spoke into it.

"The winner, by a long shot, is…" The teacher stopped for dramatic effect, "Bike 27! Kevin's bike!"

"Yes!" Kevin cried. He walked up on the stage and took his trophy.

"Mr. Kevin, how _did_ you acomplish to make such a bike?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, just a...power, I guess," Kevin said, smiling.


	6. Rolf's Power

Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny were in the Lane, talking.

"And then when Jimmy suggested mind reading, I thought 'I've never really thought about that'," Jonny was saying.

"Yeah, and it was weird when I thought what else I could do and you said 'Only one way to find out'," Kevin said, "I almost forgot that was your power." The two looked at Rolf, who had been completely quiet, "Oh, sorry dude. I kinda forgot you don't have a power. Must suck, huh? I mean, you're fifteen already."

"What?" Rolf looked up, "No, Kevin-boy. In Rolf's culture, it is normal for one to get their power at fifteen."

"Oh," Kevin said, "Ok." Rolf faked a smiled and Kevin went back to talking with Jonny. Rolf frowned. Truth be told, his culture was no different than Kevin or Jonny's when it came to power-ty. He _was_ supposed to get his power at thirteen, but he hadn't for two years. The age of thirteen came and went, with Rolf getting less excited and more depressed as it went. He did a good job hiding it, though.

* * *

The next day, Rolf was working on his farm, tending the plants and animals. For a minute, Rolf felt numb, but he ignored it as he kept working and it went away after a minute. He grabbed a rope and tied it around a dead stump he was supposed to remove. He started to tug really hard and it popped out of the ground, sending him forward a few feet. He stared at the hole and the stump, surprised.

He had always been strong. It ran in the family. He could plow a large field in about half an hour. But...this was weird. It always took him at least ten or so minutes to pull a stump out of the ground. He had never been as strong as the Ed-boy, but this...he might actually be now.

He dropped the rope and stood up. He easily lifted the stump with one hand and got rid of it. Rolf thought for awhile, but couldn't think of anything. Just then, Eddy ran by riding a bull, which Rolf assumed was Ed. Ed was trying to buck Eddy off, but ended up running though Rolf's vegitable patch.

"I'm a bucking bronco!" Ed yelled. Edd ran after the two, with Bella next to him as a cat. Edd was holding a timer. After a minute, Eddy tied Ed up with Rolf's hose.

"Time!" Eddy called.

"6 minutes and 47 seconds," Edd said.

"Oh, man," Bella said, her ears folded back and slowly backing up. She was looking at a furious Rolf.

"ED BOYS!" Rolf shouted loudly. Ed turned back into himself.

"Uh oh," He said.

"Uh, Rolf," Eddy laughed nervously, "Uh, hey, how's it going, stretch?"

"YOU TRAMPLE ROLF'S CROPS!" Rolf yelled.

"M-my apoligies, Rolf," Edd gulped, "I-I tried to tell them not to come this way."

"You will pay!" Rolf yelled. But before he could do anything, Bella and the Eds ran away, Ed turning into a cheetah. Rolf yelled out, but didn't chase after them. He sighed and grabbed his plow from the shed. As he was muttering about the Ed-boys, he didn't notice how quickly he was plowing the field until he was done. He looked surprised at realizing he had pulled the plow as easily as he would pull a toy on a rope.

He went to put the plow away and picked up the full bag of seeds as if it were a chicken. He realized something.

"Could this be Rolf's power?" He asked himself, "Super strength?"

He tried one more thing before deciding anything for sure. He gripped the bottom on his shed, took a deep breath, and lifted it above his head. He cried out in joy and set the shed down. He quickly finished his chores and ran off to find Kevin.

"Kevin-boy!" Rolf cried.

"Woah, what's wrong, dude?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Kevin-boy," Rolf said, "Rolf has gotten his power!"

"Really, dude?" Kevin asked, smiling, "Awesome. What is it?"

"Super strength!" Rolf said.

"That's awesome!" Kevin said, "So you're, like, as strong as Ed now?"

"Rolf believes so," Rolf said. He spotted the Eds nearby, "Speaking of the Ed-boys…" The Eds say him and ran off.

"Come back, Ed-boys!" Rolf yelled, running after them, "You shall pay for trampling Rolf's crops!"


	7. Eddy's Power

Eddy was in class with the other two Eds, Bella, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, and Nazz. The next class was gym, so when the bell rang, everyone changed into their gym clothes and headed outside for one of the last warm days of the year. During one of the excercises, Eddy felt numb for a few minutes, but he forgot all about it after it stopped and they headed in at the end of class.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, the cul-de-sac kids spent the day at the beach for the last warm day of the year. Ed had turned himself into a frog and was swimming around in the water. They all had fun, and at about 3:00, they headed home. Kevin stomped his feet, making roller blades appear. Rolf volenteered to carry all their stuff home, and Bella slept as a cat on top of the pile of towels. Nazz used her power to change back into her normal clothes. Ed turned into a bird and flew above the group. Eddy looked around at the others and frowned.

 _How come everyone else is getting their powers and I'm not?_ Eddy thought.

"Don't worry, Eddy," Jonny said, walking next to him, "You'll get your power." Eddy rolled his eyes and looked down at his hands. Ever since Rolf had gotten his power a month ago, Eddy had been trying anything to see if he got his power. He remembered that he hadn't tried yesterday. He waited till he got home and tried to do something, but he couldn't he sighed and went to find Ed, Edd, and Bella. They were in the woods. Bella was in her cat form, and Ed was a light grey mouse.

"No, you have to hide, and then try to get away," Bella was explaining to Ed. Edd was sitting against a nearby tree.

"Ok," Ed nodded and ran off.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Edd asked.

"Relax, I used to do this back in Italy with my pet mice all the time," Bella said, "I know how to not hurt him." Bella turned around and listened for any rustling. She heard leaves cracking and snuck off towards it. As she got closer, the sound of footsteps grew louder. She crouched behind a bush, preparing to pounce. 3...2...1…

Eddy heard a yowl and looked up to see a cat jumping towards him. He yelled and held his hands out to block the cat, but a stream of gold coins shot out of his palms and hit the cat, knocking it back and into a nearby tree. Eddy stared at the cat and then looked at his hands.

"Ow," He heard Bella mutter. He looked at the cat and saw Bella rubbing her head. Eddy paled as Edd and Ed as a mouse ran over. Ed turned back to normal.

"Bella!" Edd cried, kneeling down next to her. Eddy watched as Edd looked Bella over. Finally, he moved.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Eddy said, rushing over.

"I-it's alright," Bella muttered, "I thought you were Ed."

"As a mouse?" Eddy asked, frowning.

"Heh, we were playing a game," Bella said, slowly standing up, "I wasn't looking." She looked down at the gold coins, "Hey, where did these come from?" She picked one up. Eddy looked down at his hands.

"I...think from me," He said.

"Now that…" Bella looked at Eddy and smiled, "Is an awesome power." Eddy's eyes widened.

"Power?" He repeated, "Awesome!"

"You got your power!" Ed smiled and turned into a pig, "Piggy bank!" He started eating the coins. Bella and Eddy laughed.

"Ed, that's extremely unhealthy," Edd frowned.

"Relax, sockhead," Eddy said, "Lumpy's eaten his mattress before."

"Yes, but only because _you_ told him to," Edd said.

"Whatever," Eddy rolled his eyes and grinned, "Important thing is, I've got my power!"

* * *

The next day, Eddy discovered he could also make a giant dollar bill that's like a flying carpet, so he rode to school on that. Ed flew above him as a bluebird.

"Holy cow, is that a flying carpet?!" Jimmy asked, excited.

"Close, kid," Eddy said, "It's a dollar."

"He got his power," Bella explained.

"That's amazing!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Yup," Eddy smiled.


	8. May's Power

May woke up in her room in the trailer. Her sisters and brother weren't there, so she guessed that they were already awake. She got dressed and walked downstairs into the living room. Brandon was making breakfast for his sisters. He put four plates of eggs on the table. May took a seat.

"Wow, Brandon, you're a good cook," May said, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Well, I gotta be, don't I?" Brandon smiled, "If my girl's afraid of knives and the stove."

"I still stay those are stupid fears," Marie said.

"If she's afraid of the stove, she's afraid of the stove," Brandon snapped.

"Alright, alright," Marie grumbled and ate her eggs.

After breakfast, during which May felt numb for a minute or two, the four went in to watch TV. The problem was, they fought over the remote.

"I wanna watch the car show!" Marie snapped.

"But _Horoscope Daily_ has a show on Gemini's today!" Brandon said, "I need to know about Geminis!"

"That's stupid," Lee said, grabbing the remote, "We're watching infomercials."

"But I wanna watch something!" May pouted.

"You alway pick something stupid," Marie said.

"You're stupid!" May snapped.

"No, you are!" Marie shouted. Everyone started arguing and May closed her eyes in anger. She broke apart from the others and didn't even notice that she had changed. She was wearing a red dress, had red pointed ears, a pointed red tail, red bat-like wings, and her eyes were red. She was floating above the floor, so she was looking down at the other three.

"Be. QUIET!" She screamed, holding her hand out in front of her. In the palm of her hand was a ball of fire. Marie, Lee, and Brandon stared at their younger sister. May looked at their faces then at herself, "I'm a...a she-devil…"

"Woah," Brandon said.

"May, how'd you do that?" Marie asked.

"Uh, I-I don't know," May said nervously, "I just...I was just really mad and the next thing I know…" The ball of fire in her palm disappeared and she landed on the ground, turning back to normal.

"May, I think," Lee began, "I think that's your power."

"Turning into a she-devil?" May asked, frowning.

"When you're mad," Brandon added.

"That's. So. Cool!" May grinned and spun around.

"Think of how much tougher you'll be now," Marie said.

"No one'll dare mess with ya," Lee smiled.

"And when you're mad, you can just fly away," Brandon said.

"This is the coolest power ever!" May said.

* * *

At school, May turned into the devil probably two or three times. And May quickly learned how to use her power to another advantige.

The Kankers were chasing Bella and the Eds throughout the school. Ed was a bird, so he flew out of May's reach. May frowned then brightened with an idea.

"Marie, make me mad," May ordered.

"Why?" Marie asked.

"Just do it!" May yelled.

"Alright, alright," Marie said, "Um, your man is ugly and smelly." May growled.

"HE IS NOT!" She screamed, turning into the devil. Bella and the Eds stared in fear.

"EVIL SHE-DEVIL!" Ed cried, flying away.

"Litterally!" Bella yelled. May grinned evilly and used her powers to make a ring of fire around Ed, stopping him mid-flight. The fire couldn't actually hurt anyone. It was just for show. But no one knew that except May. She reached through the flames, grabbed Ed, made the flames go away, and pulled him over to her.

"Hi big Ed," May grinned and turned back to normal, bird Ed still struggling in her hand.


	9. Brandon's Power

Brandon stomped out of the trailer, yelling back at his sisters.

"WHEN YOU'RE READY TO ADMIT I'M RIGHT, COME FIND ME!" He shouted, stomping into the nearby woods. He stomped deeper into the woods for awhile and suddenly felt numb, he didn't move for a few minutes until it went away then continued to walk. After awhile, he started to actually look where he was going and realized…

"I have no idea where I am."

Brandon looked around. It was getting dark, and he was lost. He had never been this deep in the woods before.

"Crap," He mumbled, leaning his forehead against a tree trunk, "I can't figure out how to get home." He imagined his home, the trailer. His sisters would start to worry after the anger cooled off. He can't believe he yelled and stomped off like that just because they didn't believe in horoscopes and zodiac signs. He snapped his fingers in irritation, and somehow found himself in the trailer.

"What the-?" He looked around and saw his sisters.

"How the heck did you get there?!" Lee yelled.

"I...don't know," Brandon said.

"That was so cool!" May said, "Can you do it again?"

"Uh…" Brandon tried to remember what he had done. He thought of the trailer and snapped his fingers. That's it. He'd done it thousands of times before. But this time, he had felt...numb….

Brandon looked down at his right hand, thought of the kitchen, snapped his fingers, and appeared in the kitchen. He heard May in the other room clapping.

"Yay! Now come back!" She said. Brandon snapped his fingers and teleported to the living room.

"Well, how about that," Marie said, looking at her older brother.

"Looks like someone got their power," Lee smiled at her younger brother.

"I did?" Brandon asked, "Hey, I did!"

* * *

The next day, the Kanker sisters were walking to school. They had made a promise to their mom that they'd go at least once a week. Brandon was still at the trailer park, though, since he could just teleport to school.

"Man, why does Brandon get to stay back?" May asked angrily. She was floating slightly above the ground as the devil.

"Because, like I said a thousand times, he can get to school in a second!" Lee snapped.

At exactly 8:30, when the school opened, Brandon teleported and appeared right next to his sisters in the boiler room.

"S'up?" He asked.

"'Bout time you got here!" Marie said, "We've been waiting fifteen minutes!"

"Well, I'm not going to school early anymore," Brandon said.

"Whatever," Lee said, looking around, "Alright, who took my lunch?!"

"I didn't take it," May said.

"Me either," Marie said.

"Must have left it at home," Lee grumbled. Brandon disappeared and reappeared holding Lee's lunch.

"Your food, ma'am," Brandon joked.

"Hey, thanks," Lee smiled slightly and took her lunch.

* * *

At lunchtime, Brandon quickly ate and teleported to the lunchroom, right behind Bella.

"Hi babe," Brandon smirked.

"Ah!" Bella yelled, turned cat, and ran off. Brandon smiled, let her get a few feet, and teleported in front of her. Bella skidded to a hault and turned around. This was done a few times before Brandon finally grabbed her.

* * *

After school, Brandon teleported home and waited for his sisters. Getting an idea, he grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat on the couch in front of the door, waiting. When his sisters walked inside, he took another bite of the apple.

"Where have you been?" He asked, "I've been waiting forever." He laughed. Lee and Marie rolled their eyes.

"Well, not all of us have teleporting as our power," May said.

"Ah, I know," Brandon said, "I was just joking."

"Well, in that case, Ha. Ha," Marie said.


	10. Lee's Power

Today was May's birthday, and each of the Kanker siblings had gotten her a present. None of them were much, but they had earned enough money doing random stuff to buy something. They were wrapping them up right now, in their bedroom. May was out chasing her 'boyfriend' to keep busy. The party was a surprise, so Lee had suggested chasing Ed to keep May out of the trailer. Just then, they heard the front door open.

"Guys!" They heard May called, "I'm back! Where are you?!" Lee looked at Brandon.

"Go stall her!" She hissed.

"Alright," Brandon said, teleporting downstairs and over to May.

"Hi Brandon!" May smiled.

"Hey sis," Brandon said, "Uh, what are you doing back so early?"

"Big Ed flew away," May frowned, "And without anyone to make me mad, I can't fly after him."

"Oh, well," Brandon looked around, thinking, "Uh, how about we go walk around in the woods?"

"Why?" May asked, looking at her older brother.

"Well, we...haven't spent that much time together lately," Brandon said, "We haven't gotten a chance to talk."

"Oh, ok," May smiled and walked out the door with Brandon.

Upstairs, Lee was listening for the open and close of the front door, which was made harder by the fact that she felt kinda numb, but it passed soon and she heard the slam of the screen door.

"All clear," Lee informed her sister.

"All right, let's finish, quickly," Marie said. She finished wrapping the presents while Lee took what they had for streamers and decorated the downstairs. Some places were too high for her to reach. She stood on her tip toes and suddenly felt herself growing.

"Huh?" She looked down at herself and saw that she was bigger, "I've grown? Like, a foot." She hung the streamers up and walked back upstairs, somehow back to normal.

"So?" Marie asked, "You finished?"

"Yeah," Lee nodded, "But something weird happened."

"Like?" Marie asked.

"Well, there was this one spot I couldn't reach, but then I...grew," Lee said, "Like, taller."

"Ah, that's nothing," Marie waved it off, "You probably just got your power." Just then, she accidently dropped the tape and it rolled under the bed, "Aw, man!" She got down on the floor and tried to reach it, but she couldn't. Lee was thinking.

"Hey, let me try," She said. She stood for a minute and shrunk down to the size of a mouse, which they found every once in a while in the trailer, so she hoped she didn't run into a real one. She walked underneath the shared bed and stood behind the roll of tape.

"You got it?" Marie asked. Her voice was louder than usual.

"Yeah," Lee nodded, "It's like a whole 'nother world down here." She flipped the tape on its side and rolled it out from under the bed.

"Thanks Lee!" Marie smiled and picked up the tape.

"We really need to clean under there," Lee sneezed and turned back to normal.

* * *

At the party…

Brandon brought May back just as the party began. Even though the only guests were Lee and Marie, since their mom was at work, they were gonna make it work.

"Surprise!" Lee and Marie yelled, Marie popping out from behind the couch and Lee growing from the size of an ant to her normal size.

"Lee!" May cried, "You got your power!"

"Yup," Lee grinned.

"That's so cool!" May said.

"Yeah, totally," Brandon agreed, "Congrats."


	11. Marie's Power

Marie was home alone in the trailer. It was her turn to stay back and watch the trailer while her sisters and brother get grocery shopping. She wasn't complaining. In fact, she rather liked the peace and quiet. Though she'd never admit it to her family, she loved drawing and coloring. It was a fun hobby, and she loved to do it when she was home by herself. She heard the front door open and close and quickly hid her journal.

"Marie, come help!" Lee yelled up the stairs. Marie walked down and came into the kitchen. Each Kanker had a small bag of food. While Marie was putting food away, she felt numb for a minute. It passed and she shook it off.

The afternoon consisted of fighting over the TV after dinner and chasing down Bella and the Eds. After her sisters and brother went to bed that night, Marie pulled on a grey hoodie, grabbed a can of spray paint, put it in her pocket and snuck out. Lately, she had been spray painting buildings for two reasons. One, she always got in trouble, and this was her…'revenge.' Two, she wanted others to see her work, but didn't want to let anyone know it was hers. So she had been signing her work with 'S.A.' for 'Secret Artist.'

She walked under the moonlight, her hood pulled up, to Peach Creek Junior High. It wasn't too far, but it still took awhile. Anyone who passed her on the street would think she was just another teen out for a walk. She fingered the paint can in her pocket, eager for her weekly spray on the school.

She reached the building and smirked as she pulled out the can. She shook it. It was full and ready to paint, but when she pressed the button, nothing happened. She frowned and pressed it again. She growled and looked at the can.

"Come on, work," She mumbled before throwing it on the ground. It clattered softly onto the grass, "How am I supposed to paint this?" She stuck her hand out at the wall and dark blue spray paint came out of her fingertip. She stared at the wall then looked at her hand, "What the…" She trailed off and tried it again. More paint shot out. She smirked and started to paint a blue and black skull and cross bones. This is what she painted the most. But she usually painted cool patterns inside each skull, and it was always something different. This time it was 'DD' for 'Double D.'

When she was done, she signed at the bottom 'S.A.' before heading home. She quietly crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the Kankers met everyone else outside the school in front of Marie's latest painting. Brandon teleported next to his sisters.

"Hey, what going on?" He asked, trying to see over the heads of the eighth graders. He growled and teleported to the front of the crowd, startling Edd, who he had appeared next to.

"Move it, nerd!" Brandon snapped, looking up at the painting. Edd gulped and backed towards Ed, Eddy, and Bella.

"How could anyone deface a sanctum of education?" Edd frowned, "And weekly, at that!"

"It's kinda pretty," Bella said, "Although, if it was me, I'd have used pink."

"Course you would," Eddy rolled his eyes, "'DD'? Hey, sockhead, I think S.A. likes ya!" Eddy laughed and Edd blushed slightly.

"Who's S.A.?" Ed asked.

"We don't know," Bella said, "They're secret."

"Well, whoever it is, they have mad art skills," Brandon said, "Too girly for my likes, though."

"The skull's pretty cool," Brandon's friend said. Marie smiled slightly at all the attention her art got. She clapped quietly once and a pencil dropped by her feet. She picked it up. It was sparkly blue, the color of her hair. Written in black on the side was 'THE SECRET ARTIST.'

"Hey, cool," Marie said quietly to herself. She couldn't really keep it anywhere right now. She didn't have pockets. She held it between her hands and tried something. She pushed ever so slightly and the pencil began to disappear. She brought her hands together and it was gone.

"Alright alright, break it up!" The principle yelled, "Get to class!" The kids hurried to glass, Marie smiling one last time at her art work.


	12. Sarah's Power

Two years later, Sarah and Jimmy were 13, while everyone else was 15, except for Rolf, who was 17. Every since power-ty had come to them, they had been using their powers a lot. But eventually the excitement had died down and they used them less. Sarah was glad when they did. She had been feeling jealous when they others used their powers. She knew she and Jimmy were younger and wouldn't have been getting their powers just then, but still…

Today, Sarah was relaxing and watching TV. Well, trying to at least. The Kankers were right outside, chasing her stupid brother and his friends. Ed barged in the front door as a rooster, crowing loudly as he tried to shut the door. Sarah felt numb as she angrily stomped over. She grabbed her brother by his rooster feet, walked outside and glared at everyone as the feeling stomped.

"Shut...UP!" Sarah screamed. Everyone stopped yelling, but were still running around and looked like they were trying to. They suddenly stopped and looked at each other. Sarah was surprised. She didn't think that would work. She looked at Ed, who was upside-down, trying to crow, but couldn't, "Uh, speak?" Everyone suddenly blurt out a word they were trying to say. Ed crowed, Bella meowed, Eddy growled at Lee, and Edd said "What's happening?"

"Woah," Bella said, "What was that?" Sarah dropped Ed and he got up on his feet, shaking his head and gasped.

"Maybe evil mutant aliens passed over, blocking out ears so we couldn't hear!" Ed said.

"That's stupid!" Marie snapped.

"There must be a more logical explination," Edd said.

"We live in a world where everyone has a super power," Sarah said, "And you think aliens are impossible?"

"That's it!" Edd realized, "Sarah, tell someone to do something, anything."

"What? Why?" Sarah asked.

"Just do it," Edd said, "Please."

"Ok," Sarah said, "Um, clean your room." Ed turned into himself and found himself going downstairs and cleaning his room. The others watched in shock. Ed didn't even whine about it. He just...did it."

"I think you've found your power," Bella said.

"Awesome!" Sarah grinned and looked at the Kankers, "You four go home." Brandon found himself teleporting home and the sisters walking back.

"Yay!" Ed cried happily, giving Sarah his big hug, "You saved us!"

"Ed, let me go!" Sarah gasped. Ed dropped her and she took a deep breath, "That'll take some getting used to."

"Just don't go overboard," Edd warned.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"Well, I would think it would be tempting to use this to get your own slave, in a word," Edd said.

"Yeah, and that would be pretty bad," Bella said. Sarah remembered the chat she, Bella, and Nazz had had two years ago, about what Sarah's power would be and how she would use it.

"Yeah, I'll be careful," Sarah promised.

* * *

The next day, Sarah and Jimmy were in the library, studying for a big test coming up in school. However, before they started, Sarah had to tell Jimmy about yesterday.

"Wow, really?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup, they did exactly as I said," Sarah said, "It was really cool."

"Awesome," Jimmy said. There was a group of older girls chatting and laughing loudly at the table next to Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah growled and turned around to glare at them.

"Ex _cuse_ me, but my friend and I are _trying_ to study," Sarah snapped. The girls laughed.

"So what?" One said loudly.

"So quiet down," Sarah ordered.

"Like we're gonna listen to a little girl," Another girl said, but quieter. She looked surprised.

"Hey, what happened?" The third girl asked quietly. Sarah smirked.

"I just introduced you to my power," She said, "Total control."


	13. Jimmy's Power

Jimmy was trying to ride his bike without the training wheels for the first time. Sarah was watching him. She had learned how to word her requests so that people didn't have to do them, but only if they wanted to.

"Ok, maybe try pedaling faster," Sarah said. Jimmy hesitated and started to pedal faster. He swerved slightly but straightened out as he rode around the cul-de-sac. Suddenly, he felt numb, causing him to swerve and crash into the nearby fence. It didn't hurt at the moment, but when the numbness passed, it did.

"Sarah, I got an owie!" Jimmy cried. Sarah ran over and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asked, "Where does it hurt?" Jimmy touched a bruise on his knee, and suddenly the bruise and the pain disappeared.

"Hey, it went away," Jimmy said. He stopped crying.

"Woah, cool," Sarah said, "What'd you do?"

"I-I don't know," Jimmy said, "I just touched it."

"Hey, what if that's your power?" Sarah asked.

"Hey, maybe!" Jimmy smiled.

"But how can we be sure?" Sarah asked. Just then, Kevin rode by on his bike chasing Bella and the Eds. Ed was a cheetah and Bella was her full cat self.

"In here, quick!" Bella said, running towards the forest. The others followed and Kevin yelled out, crashing into a tree. Jimmy and Sarah ran over.

"Kevin, are you ok?" Sarah asked, worried. Kevin shook his head and groaned. His knee was bleeding a little.

"Ow," He mumbled, "Yeah, mostly."

"Hey, we think Jimmy just got his power," Sarah said, "Mind if he tries?"

"What's his power?" Kevin asked.

"I think healing," Jimmy said.

"Well, I guess," Kevin shrugged, "Couldn't hurt." Jimmy touched Kevin's wound at it instiantly healed, "Awesome. Thanks dude."

"You're welcome, Kevin," Jimmy beamed, "I've gotten my power!" Sarah beamed and hugged him.

"That's awesome, Jimmy!" She said, "Now you don't have to wear casts or bandages anymore."

"Hey, yeah!" Jimmy realized.

* * *

The next day, Jimmy and Sarah were taking a walk in the park when they saw a little girl crying. Her mom hurried over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, she got hurt," The mom sighed.

"Hey, maybe I could help," Jimmy said.

"How?" The woman asked.

"Well, um, my power is healing," Jimmy said, "And I was thinking…"

"Oh, that would be lovely," The mom smiled, "I didn't want to have to go home."

"Where does it hurt?" Jimmy asked the little girl. She pointed to her elbow. Jimmy rubbed it and the girl smiled.

"Thank you," She said, hugging Jimmy. Jimmy smiled.

"You're welcome," He said. The girl ran off to play and her mom sat back down to read. Sarah smiled.

"That was so sweet," Sarah said.

"Heh, thanks," Jimmy blushed and smiled, "I just wanna help."


End file.
